Send Me on My Way
by Terminal lance
Summary: The world has been destroyed by war, people went into vaults and some including the xmen have gone into cyro.Now its 200 years later and kurt must go rescue his friends from a frozen sleep but a war swallows the east coast again and war, war never changes
1. Chapter 1

Authors warning this story will be dark

"I can't believe that this war is going to end the world, like how did it come to this? At lest we get to make it, thanks to the professors riches. I don't know what it will be like to wake up after 200 years in a whole new world where everything is destroyed I just hope it really doesn't happen" Kitty's face shown up at Kurt through the screen on his laptop as he sat on the edge of the cyro-pod, the white vapors still fogging his vision, he closed the video message, the slightly rusted robot assistant walked over to him its joints creaked.

"Welcome to 2210, you have been in cyro sleep for 198 years mister Wagner, the supplies you have placed in your secure foot locker, scans have show a few human life forms outside and there is a semifuncting society"

"Thank you" The blue furred mutant said as he stood and plugged in his iPod and downloaded the video messages to it and locked the device. He stood and walked over to the room labeled with his name, inside was all the gear he had packed before the bombs fell, _the only reason I am here is that the professor is rich._ Kurt opened the first drawer, inside 5 pairs of 5.11 TAC pants that he bought, he grabbed a tan pair and put them on and placed the rest on the small shelf, he opened the next drawer that had 5 white wife beater style tank tops, he put one and like his pants he placed them on the shelf. He closed the drawer and found the rest of his saved clothes in the bottom drawer, socks and a solar powered watch. He placed it on his wrist, the black banded watch's face shown up at him. He turned to the locker and opened the combination lock and removed the contents and spread them out on the table to take a quick inventory. The majority of the gear was surplus, an Alice pack, pistol belt with suspenders, it had not one, but two butt packs attached so they where on his hips, the m9 bayonet was in the sheath he had made to go one his calf. Kurt opened the main compartment of the pack; it had a bedroll and sleeping bag in it. There was space for his clothes that he placed in the pack. Next he checked the three outside compartments. He laid them out as well, their was a survival kit, water purification tablets, first aid and his freshman collage science project a device that ran battery operated devices off energy cells. He returned them and placed the pistol belt in front of him and opened the two butt packs, he found the four canteens he packed and more water purifiers. He put on the belt on and looked into the locker, the load bearing vest was hanging in the back and put it on its weight landed on his shoulders. He grabbed the long gun case and metal box from the bottom of the locker. He opened the box and reached in side and grabbed the holster and put it on his belt, the weight of the 44 magnum revolver on his lower thigh made him feel comforted, _strange that before this all I hadn't even shot a gun and then when the professor said to get ready for the end I got some weapons training and well weapons. _He grabbed the bag full of shells and put it on the belt. He opened the long gun case; _this might be the best investment _he thought as the Chinese assault rifle seemed to glow up at him as he grabbed the sling and slung it up across his chest.

"All right, done" he said as walked from the room and grabbed the brown leather jacket from the door and walked to the door that leads to the atrium. It was eerie and quiet, darkish and like a tomb. Kurt walked up the stairs at one end and up through the halls to the entrance. The large door circle door stood like the stone to Jesus tomb. He reached down and hit the open button on the panel. Yellow warning lights flashed and a siren went off, the noise and light hurt his senses. The screw drive hooked up to the door and it rolled back revealing the cave like entrance. Kurt checked his weapon.

""here I come Bayville"

He walked up the cave and opened the door to the wastes that was now the United States of America.

The door slammed behind him, and we looked out at remained of Atlanta Georgia. In front of him at the moment how ever was three tan people wearing trash as armor one had a assault rifle, another had a bat and the last a knife. The last one was wearing a pair of black shades.

"Well look what we got here boys, blue boy just woke up and would have had a good life" the shade one said.

"Well he got some good shit boss" the rifle wielding raider said taking aim. Kurt didn't wait he ported two one said just as the raider squeezed of a burst. Kurt repapered off two the side and reacted in a way he regretted as he drew the revolver and blew the head off the raiders shoulders. Kurt felt a twang of guilt, but it was short lived as the second bandit smashed the bat down on his arm causing him to drop the revolver and scream in pain. Wolverine's two years of hand to hand took over as he shrugged it off and grabbed the raiders arm as he wrenched his knife and plunged it into the raider's chest and twisted the blade. He yanked the blade out and turned to face his final opponent. The raider's arm crossed his vision before the pain hit. He reached up to his eye and felt the blood running down his face. His more animalistic side took over he ported behind the raider and smashed the blade into the base of his skull and yanked it out. The adrenaline flushed out of his system as he fell to his knees. The pain hit his nerves like a freight train. He pulled of the pack and opened the med kit and started putting bandages over the cut that by the grace of god missed his eye. He finished put the pack back one, went and picked up the revolver and re holstered it and then. He looked at the raiders dead bodies and the guilt hit mixed with pain from his wounds and he puked his guts out. He knew what he had to do and he regretted it but he took everything they had and left the bodies. Something puzzling though they all had bottle caps in pouches. He put the dead raider's shades on as he stood, and walked down the cliff to the highway. We looked up to the north then he hearted a voice in his head _lets go Kurt we need your help. _

_Professor _he thought.

_Yes Kurt_

_Aren't you, um frozen? _

_Only my body but psychics mind are well different, now we need your help lets go I know your tough _

_Yes professor_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked along the highway, it was rough going considering it hadn't been maintained in two hundred years and had creaks every few feet, and began to take in, for the first time really the surroundings and the scenery. It resembled a dessert, dead trees every where, brown tuffs of grass trying to carve out an existence and the rocks that now were more present since nothing was able to hold the top soil in place. Only one word came to mind as he surveyed the scene, bleak. He stopped in the center of the road suddenly, a slightly soft scratching noise came from of to his left, he grabbed the grip of the rifle slung about his chest and shouldered it and turned to the source. A large, close to the size of a dog, rodent looking thing came out from behind a mass of bushes about fifty yards behind him, it looked at him contemplating weather or not he was a threat or maybe a meal he couldn't be sure. It shrugged of he's presence and continued to scavenge in the grass. Kurt relaxed and started walking again. He spotted a large black shape rectangle over the next rise. He walked up the crest of the hill and saw the wasteland of Atlanta before him, the shape he saw turned out to be a road sign; it was painted over and said _Leesdale, 1 mi east_. Kurt jumped for joy, there was a town near by and that meant people or something but then he remembered his appearance. _Ah screw it _he thought taking the path, if they were hostile he would port back and could get away if not he might just have luck after all. He started along the path and saw that it was well beaten. He went over the to a sloping hill and saw the town below him, it was like something out of the old west the main street had larger buildings along it and the streets that branched out along it had what where notably homes. He walked down the path to the front of the main street, people didn't even glance and just kept going, and it made him uneasy. He walked along the road looked closer at the buildings, they were made from sheet metal, wood, and junk metals from all sorts of cars and other vehicles. He saw a building with a sign reading "Rob's Saloon". Kurt had drunk before and liked it okay but drinking now was a dumb idea, still info and food he couldn't go past this. He walked up to the door, it was an old storm door, and pushed it open and stepped in, the saloon was dingy, people sat at the tables gambling and drinking. Kurt walked over to the bar and sat down, placing his pack on the floor against the bar and drew his pistol and placed it on the bar, it made him seem a little more intimidating. He shifted the rifle to his back and looked up as the bartender walked over. He was ragged, dead skin hanging off him, muscle shown in some places it made him jump.

"Yeah, sorry should warned you but you don't look like a smooth skin neither" the man said his voice deep but raspy "I'm a ghoul, names Rob what you be having there blue?"

"Vhat, im very sorry mein freund. I just haven't seen a ghoul before, vhat did you do?"

"To much radiation but it anit all bad I still be alive hundred years from now" Rob said "so what is your name gerry?"

"Kurt vagner" Kurt said as he extended a hand, Rob clasped it and gave it a good shake.

"Pleasure Kurt, I like you still got a sense of decency and all, so what is your story?" Rob inquired leaning against the counter on his elbows.

"well, a very rich man made it possible for me to make it this far, I was in a cyro vault. Now he and my friends need my help, they are frozen forever if I don't get them out" Kurt said.

"well where are they at Kurt?" Rob inquired

"Bayville new York" Kurt said looking down realizing the mission before him.

"well that be a ways up, you got a long way to go, want my advice forget it and start a life" Rob said.

"No, mein katzchen is depending on me" Kurt said. Rob began to laugh a bit.

"I like this kid, not only is he loyal he is ready to brave the waste's to save his sleeping beauty" Rob said "well tell you what, I like you Kurt, hell you're the first decent person I have meet in a long time, boy ill help you out, here" he reached in his pocket and handed him a room key "here crash here tonight on the house, then tomorrow I want you to go see Atlas, he can give you the maps you need to get there just a warning it means going thought the capitol wasteland, that place is a war zone and the Pitt, tell you what you will have your lase in a year but now for a bite and drink" Rob placed a beer in front of Kurt along with a plate of food he grabbed himself a beer.

"Danke" Kurt said sipping his beverage and wolfing his food.

"Vhat do people use for money or trade?" Kurt asked.

"Bottle caps or just called caps" Rob said "why?"

Kurt reached into his coat pocket a placed twelve caps on the table.

"Thanks gerry" Rob said. Kurt nodded and headed out to the street and saw some shop. He went into one and looked around; there was weapons and clothing all over the walls and shelves. Kurt saw ammo and walked over to the cans and plucked up three reloads for his revolver. He walked up to the counter.

"well some one with a big gun that will be fifty caps" the merchant said. Kurt thought for a second before he looked at the junk pile, wire and metal and whatever else he needed to make another.

"how about thirty and I show you and make you a product no one will have?" Kurt asked.

"show me then will make our deal" The store owner said. Kurt pulled out his energy cell power box as he called it.

"Do you have something run by batteries?" Kurt asked. The merchant placed an old radio on the counter and nodded.

"perfect, now watch this" Kurt said as he hooked up to the wires to the positive and negative prongs and slapped an energy cell in the box and the radio sprang to life.

"Well that be a nice piece you make me one and ill write it down so I can make more you got a deal"

Two hours later Kurt walked back out to go look at the rest of the market place, an open market at the end of the street. He walked amongst the many booths and found one with weapons and decided to take a look. He examined a sniper rifle, he didn't have enough caps but he like it all the same.

"hey, devil boy let me see that" a female voice said as he turned he saw a tall young girl, around twenty. She wore a long leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, it was open in the front showing her tight fitting black pants and shirt underneath, she had a pack slung on her back, in her hand a sniper rifle, strapped to her hip a pistol both guns had silencers. Her face was tanned like a rancher, her red not just orange but red actual red hair was in a ponytail going to her middle back, and she had on mirrored avatar glasses and an Indian Jones style brown hat on.

"Are you going to buy that or just fondle it?" She asked.

"oh sorry vhere you go" Kurt said as he handed it over.

"Thanks blue, names Sarah Kerrigan" Sarah said.

"Kurt Vagner" Kurt replied.

"Saw some dead people, near a vault, know anything?" Sarah asked him.

"VHAT, look they threatened me and…" Kurt Started. Sarah laughed.

"No, no, no they where raiders it's perfectly fine trust me I kill them for a living, well catch you later" Sarah said as she walked away. Kurt walked back to Rob's to get a dinner. He sat down, and Rob walked over to him and put a plate down which Kurt wolfed like a pig. He went up to his room and stripped down to his pants and took out his wallet and looked at the picture of him and kitty, it was going to be along trip. He kissed her face "For you katchzen"


	3. Chapter 3

(A.n. hey guys here are the next chapter, to anyone who is reading this I love to get reviews. If you have read up to this far please drop a review, even if it's just "hey I like the story I like the story"

The sound of gunshots and screaming wrenched Kurt from a beautiful dream about his katzchen. He flung from his bed and yanked the revolver from his belts holster and popped the cylinder, all six rounds were in there places and ready to go, he flicked his wrist and the cylinder snapped into place, he pulled the hammer and slipped his onto the trigger, the guards one all the guns he had were removed to make room for his finger. He opened the door and looked outside into the hall, it was empty so he ran to the edge between the hall and stairs and poked his head around the corner, there was a raider, and he had some metal on his body and some old leather on. There was a girl crying in the corner, her clothes torn.

"Me and you girl are going to have some fun" he cackled as he dropped his rifle. He began to walk over to her. If there was one thing Kurt could not stand it was mistreatment of women, he felt a more animal side awake in him as he walked down the stairs and before the raider knew what he was doing he snapped the raiders neck, the bones snapping and the muscles twisting made Kurt nearly puke as he watched him fall as he crumbled to the dirty floor. He was now twitching on the floor his last breaths escaping his longs.

"Are you allvight?" Kurt said as he extended a hand to help the young girl up, sounds of other wrecking in the background made him aware of what was happening. The girl looked up at him and scooted farther away.

"No its okay" He said as he grabbed a table cloth and handed it to her "cover up vith this" she took it and huddled deeper into the corner. Kurt then went outside most of the noise was still going on has he tossed open the door. There were raiders in the street, most of them were huddled around the center, one of them stood out, and he had on a gasmask. Kurt raised his revolver aware he was about to kill, not in defense but he was firing first. The revolver thundered as one of the raider's heads snapped back, the 44 mag. round entering his temple sending his brain matter all over the masked raider.

"GET THE FUCKER" yelled the masked men, Kurt port behind a large crate.

"What the fuck?" Said one as he now looked around, another boom and his head disappeared in a red mess.

"Boss that guy anit normal, he looks like a dem..." he said but before he finished his chest became a fountain as he took a silent round. The masked raider hit the deck and ran behind a row of barrels.

"KERRIGAN!" show yourself" the masked raider said, some of his goons ran out dragging three kids with them as they took cover, one didn't make it his head pulped by a high powered round.

"Fine if you don't come out the kids come with me" he said as the raiders all got up and ran for it using the kids as cover. The women in question stood up on a roof a large black blanket fell of her as she jumped down and scoped the raiders down.

"AH, fuck!" she yelled as she lowered the rifle and looked over at Kurt "What the hell where you thinking, you just might have just fucked up my one chance at killing Ninetoes" She said.

"Vhat, all you kill about is killing him?!" Kurt yelled.

"Well, yeah Blue boy she's a regulator, kills the wrong doers for money that's all she does" Rob said as he stood up an SMG in hand. Sarah bent down near the raider she shoat in the chest.

"Yup, a hundred for a kill just need proof" she drew a knife; it had a long blade and looked well used. She grabbed the raider's hair and pulled back, Kurt looked away as she scalped the dead man. It was a nasty sound as the skin and hair pulled away from the skull.

"Vhat about the kids?" Kurt asked knowing that though right it would be suicide to go alone to get them. The professor had taught them that being noble is right but being stupid makes a mess.

"What about them?" Sarah asked as she put the scalp in a bag.

"We can't just leave them" Kurt said.

"And why not, Ninetoes is the one that matters" Sarah said as she slung her rifle "he has a bounty worth enough to make me a five thousand caps richer"

"You make me sick, you kill for money not because it was right' Kurt said as he shook his head.

"Well I don't care what you think, you want to play hero fine ill help you out, you save them I kill Ninetoes and we split loot fifty-fifty" She said holding out her hand.

"Deal" Kurt said, he didn't like working with her but if it saved those kids he would do it.

"Now go get some rest we head out in the morning" Sarah said as she turned to go back to her room in a hotel across the street. She stalked away like some sort of predator, it seemed radiate from her a violent history. Kurt walked back in to the saloon, it was a mess some tables over thrown, plates every where. The girl Kurt had saved from the raider came over to him she was sobbing.

"I am so… sorry I made you feel bad" She said. She had the table cloth wrapped around her shoulders.

"Its okay I am use to it" Kurt said as he shrugged. The girl pressed herself against him, he was shocked but he hugged her.

"Thanks you might be the one last decent person left in this world" She said as she closed her eyes "my names is Maria" she said as she backed away.

"Kurt" he said as he walked away from her to go to bed. He climbed the stairs and went into his room, this time however he put his pistol on safe and kept it in hand.

Rob turned to Maria "that boy has the right stuff, honor, a sense of right and wrong"

"Yeah, where is he going?" Maria asked looking up the stairs wondering about her saving demon-angel.

"Tomorrow, he and that regulator are going to save the kids and off Ninetoes then he is going north to rescue his friends and girlfriend from their slumber in their cyro vaults" Rob said.

"Where are they at did he say?"

"Bayville, New York" Rob said.

"He is going that far north? Is he crazy?" Maria asked.

"Nope he is loyal to those he loves" Rob said "now go get some rest, you still haft to work tomorrow"

"Of course" Maria said.

The morning came early; the sun rose like a beacon in the east, the light flooded Kurt's room. It woke him up; he raised an arm to block the suns rays. Kurt sat up and shook the sleep from his head. He looked around the room; its dingy metal walls made the morning seem less welcoming. He tossed his legs over the edge of the bed making it squeak. He rolled his arm in the shoulder joint, it popped loudly. He stood up and put on all his gear, holstered his revolver and went out to the hall. He walked down the stairs to get his breakfast. He pulled a bar stool out and sat down, Rob came over with a menu.

"Here you go and don't worry about paying I'll cover you" Rob said.

"Danke, you are to kind" Kurt said.

"No I just like you Kurt, you remined me of myself, ready to face the wastes and rescue my women but I failed. Enough of that you have a job to do" Rob said as he walked to serve another customer. Kurt ordered a Yao guai omelet, which Rob brought to him quickly. Kurt walked out of the Saloon and saw his partner. Sarah was sitting on a bench loading three-o-eight rounds from a large ammo box and into the magazines. She had a Alice style pack one her back, the brown duster she had on was done up and the ammo and weapons she had was strapped on over the jacket and a cloth tube around her neck, the avatars reflected light at Kurt.

"Well, let's go blue" She said as she stood up and closed the ammo box and left it on the table with the caps, a merchant picked them up. She pulled the cloth over her nose, Kurt placed his glasses on his face and they walked off into the wastes fallowing the raider's path.

Authors note: I would like a few reviews, tell me what you think about Kurt and Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so vhat is the plan?" Kurt asked as he keep up with Sarah, her long red ponytail blowing in the wind that had been ripping through the canyon they where now going through. They where around two miles out from Leesdale, that rust bucket of a shanty Ville had been the closet thing to safe Kurt had felt in the three days he had been awake.

"Simple, first we track them to their hiding place and judging by the prints and direction I can safely guess what why they are going, if my hunch is correct and they usually are, Ninetoes and his gang are held up in an old Marriot hotel about one day walk up the highway" She explained "I hope I can find a good vantage point, I can do a lot of damage from a far with my sniper rifle"

"And if we don't?" Kurt inquired wondering what her plan was exactly if they had no cover.

"Then we are going to haft to do some serious wet work, how good are you at sneaking because either way we do haft to go in there, if my hunch is right and sneaking around wont change where every they are" Sarah said as she smiled, not in the happy way one might see a young child or someone in love do but someone up to no good "that means some knife work"

"Great, just vhat I fucking want to do" Kurt said, he had already killed five people; it was with out a doubt in his mind a difference between using a knife and a gun. A gun was simple, you didn't get to see them up close, that last expression showing all their emotions rushing forth, a knife however you felt the vibrations of their lungs and heart dying through the blade and heard the last breath they took. Kurt was over come with grief as he looked at his hands, _it iz like there iz blood on mein hands and it wont come off _he thought as he hung his head in shame, _vhat would the professor say?_

"I won't ever come off Kurt so stop whining, knife work means stealth and precision, merciless calculated precession. If I can't depend on you not to kill the raiders in your way, go back now." Sarah said bring Kurt back into the real world.

"Vhat?" Kurt said in a slight tone of surprise "you knew what I was thinking?"

"It's not hard to read what you where thinking, don't forget I have killed to and eventually you wont feel a thing after you do" Sarah said. Kurt stood puzzled by this. (Just a quick not italics in quotes means that there is a psychic conversation).

"_Kurt be careful with Sarah, do not trust her, not completely"_

"_Vhat, oh vright I forgot that your mind iz not asleep in cyro" _Kurt thought back.

"_Now be on your guard, I will contact you again soon" _the professor said, Kurt looked at Sarah as Xavier withdrew from his mind and saw her shake, like someone who walks through a cold spot. The pair walked in silence, the canyon or what it truly was if one looked closer, a collapsed in subway tunnel, seemed to go on for ever. Sarah stopped and held up an arm, her head snapped to one side.

"You hear that?" Sarah asked

"Hear vhat?"

"KURT, FUCKING DUCK!" She yelled as she rocketed to one side in a barrel roll and landed in a cat like stance near the wall, Kurt did just as he was told and hit the deck so hard it would have made a marine drill sergeant proud. He was just in time as a missile went tearing over his head and smashed into the canyon wall. His ears began to ring, everything seemed slowed, _this is crazy _he thought as he raised himself up to a crouch and turned around the ringing dying down. The missiles origin became evident, a rusted, fritzy, sentinel bot that had come from an opened service door. The bot was a good seventy five yards back, its red robot eyes dull in the sun made it look like the devil incarnate to Kurt, who had just got his senses and dived again, this time behind a rock.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sarah said as she tossed the hat down behind her head, the string stopping it. She drew her sniper rifle and brought the scope to her eye.

"Good night you son of a bitch" The sniper rifles bolt and round made a mere pop and clank as the weapon cycled, the round however hit the robots drive core and resulted and a loud explosion. Sarah yanked the cloth tube down from her face so it was around her neck. Kurt poked his head around the corner and saw the bots parts smoking.

"And that iz vhy you don't use a fusion core in a vor bot" Kurt said "Damn nice shot zho"

"Yeah, thanks" Sarah said as she smiled.

"See, you vern't a cold hard bitch after all" Kurt said as smiled. The two laughed a little. The celebration was short lived as voices of unfriendly people floated down.

"Fuck" Sarah whispered and took off at a sprint down the canyon making for the opening, Kurt thought quick grabbed her and ported them to the entrance and the two rushed inside and pressed them selves against the inside of the service tunnel. The voices that they heard got louder as the assumed raiders got closer. _There up on the highway _Kurt thought. Sarah reached in her pocket and pulled a bit of a broken mirror out and angled it so she could see. The two raiders where on the ledge looking down at the wreckage.

"Well somthin' blowin it up Fred, things don't just go boom and canyons don't yell Kurt fuckin duck" One said to the other.

"Yea well whoever done said that is gone you idiot so lets get back before it gets to god damn late" The one who was now identified as Fred said to the other as he turned to leave, Sarah however had other plans as she whipped around gun in hand and placed the ever quite sound of her rifles round into the foreheads of both men, their bodies fell down into the trench with a bone crunching thud. Sarah slung up the rifle and motioned for Kurt to fallow.

"You get one on the left, I got the right and we'll stash the bodies in the tunnel and then climb up and fallow their path to the hotel" Sarah said bending down and grabbed the bodies arms and pulled, Kurt grabbed the on who he thought might have been Fred and ported it into the tunnel and dragged it from the light and started padding it down. _This is so vile, I cant believe I am doing this but it iz necessary_ he thought as he drug out some loot, mostly ammo, some food and caps, and a box of cigars. Sarah showed up and did a quick pat down of the other victim before scalping him at which Kurt more or less dived from. _Vhy must she fucking do that!_ He thought as he chocked down his urge to vomit.

"All right lets go, and don't port up we don't know what is at the top" Sarah said as she walked out her hat on now and the expressionless mask over her face. Kurt nodded and they began the climb, it was short maybe ten minutes. Kurt pecked out over the edge of cliff and scanned the horizon looking for danger.

"Come on" Sarah whispered as she yanked herself over and held out a hand to help Kurt. They stayed crouched down as Sarah pulled out a map, notes written all over it, markings added and roads highlighted.

"Okay look here" She pointed to a just below the bend in the highway "we are around here, if the hotel they have setup camp in is the one I am thinking it is, it will be perfect"

"Vhow so? Kurt asked as he examined it closer.

"The hotel is near an old radio post, we can use that for camp, no windows facing it and the doors on the side away from the hotel" Sarah said as she looked harder at the map.

"Just vondering vhat did you do to this map?" Kurt asked bewildered by the numbers and notes.

"I write down at least three good sniper holds for all the potential raider bases in the area, usually though I don't operate down here this map belongs to my friend" Sarah said.

"Vhere are you usually operating then?" Kurt asked as he looked up checking the horizon again, one lesson he just learned never drop your guard was not one he was going to forget.

"In the caps and up through the east coast gone as high as Rockport" She said folding the map up "but me and Ninetoes go way back"

"How so?" Kurt asked standing and unslinging his assault rifle and checked it for damage _vhat it's a Chinese these things don't break_ he thought insulting his stupidity.

"Why you think he has nine toes?" Sarah said.

"You only got his toes?" Kurt asked puzzled how she would miss.

"Yeah, but I was a little kid back then and had a kitchen knife, stabbed his foot and ran for it" Sarah said. She turned and walked to the east off the highway.

"Come on we still got to scout out the raiders base and get to our camp" Sarah said. Kurt fallowed her off the beaten path and into the wastes.

Around three hours later, they where lying down on a large hill. The hotel was just below them.

"Vhy didn't we stay on the road?" Kurt asked.

"the road is being patrolled and it is a longer route we would still be walking" Sarah said as she scanned the area with a pair of binoculars "the radio building is on the other side, we cant go through the middle, the left is closed off, to well patrolled and not mention no good cover or concealment, we go right then" Kurt looked at the chosen route, it would be a longer walk maybe two hours to get to the building, it sat on a hill across from the hotel's east side. They headed off on the opposite side of the hills, taking glances to check position. It was slow work; they had to stay low and dodge the occasional patrol but hey got there just as the sun was setting. Kurt and Sarah opened the door carefully and checked the inside.

"Clear" Sarah said as she stepped in and let the door hang open "Well welcome to the home for the night" it was for from being a home, it was made of rock hard cold concrete and there where exposed rebar's. Its ceiling had small holes in it and the bank of busted equipment made it seem less inviting. Kurt tossed his pack down and choose a spot and set up his sleeping mat and bag, he decided to set up the survival shelter as well. It was two right triangles about three and a half feet tall and the same deep, they where connected by rods that unfolded and latched in. then Kurt took the canvas over the top and wrapped it around the bottom and placed his gear inside. He looked over at Sarah's set up, the same facing him.

"Ill get fire wood you hold down the fort" Sarah said standing up and leaving. _What am I thinking, that building is full of raiders and god knows what else_ Kurt thought as he sat in his little fort. It was dark when Sarah returned, she had her pack full of wood, she tossed it down which made a nice clunk. She yanked open the opening and started to build up a fire using some steel wool and a 9v battery, the wool lit up and the fire got up and roaring in no time. It lit the one room up making shadows jump and dance along the walls. Kurt took of his jacket and let it hang from the top bar of his shelter. He reached in his pack and pulled out a can of beans and dogs (AKA hotdogs and beans) and used some of the wood to set it up over the fire to let it cook. It popped and sizzled, the smell made his stomach growl.

"Hmm, I looked at what we are up against and if I had to guess there is around thirty or so raiders in the building" Sarah said as she took off her own jacket and let it rest outside near the fire, her tight clothes where replaced with a short sleeve t-shirt and cargo pants gear strapped to it as well "the best plan is go in at night we can get in and get out, slit throats while they sleep, ill handle that"

"iz zhat really necessary?" Kurt asked wondering if they really had o kill them all.

"Yes, I wont paid and that right there is a jack pot" Sarah said as she opened a small silver box and pulled out a cigar and placed it in her lips.

"Iz zhat really a good idea Sarah?" Kurt asked as looked at her, _if she wasn't such a hard and cold person she would be a good person_ he thought. He looked at her; it was evident just by looking at her eyes that there was sorrow, pain and regret. She lit up the cigar and took a long breath and let the smoke out, it danced up to the ceiling.

"It helps and I really don't have to worry about it" Sarah said as she pulled out another and handed over to Kurt, _aw what the heck as_ he said to himself as he took it and the lighter and lit it up and took a breath, it felt good the warmth and nicotine helped him relax just a bit. He breathed out and shifted it to the corner of his mouth.

"There you go" Sarah said as she leaned back in to her shelter "that scar how did you get it?"

"Vell, it vas just vhen I got out from zhe vault and three raiders ambushed me. I killed zhe one vith my forty four and zhe other two vith my knife but I vasnt quite fast enough and he got me vith his but zhen I killed him, it vas" Kurt said his eyes glazing over he looked down at his hands yet again.

"I know but here's what you need to do, realize it was them or you" Sarah said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Something about that idea helped him deal with it, _if I hadn't killed them they would kill me and if I don't kill them they will kill those kids_ he thought as he grabbed his meal and wolfed it down, Sarah took hers of as well and did the same.

"Get some rest we go for it in four hours" Sarah said as she lay down. Kurt got in to his sleeping bag, he thought about what Sarah had said, he felt his resolve strengthen as he thought about those kids _I will kill to protect the innocent _ he thought as his eyes feel shut and sleep over took him.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note. Hey guys, here it is chapter five. Now I would really like to get some more reviews so come on let me know what you think about the story, the characters and what you like and don't like. Enjoy chapter five

Kurt was sound asleep, his dreams drifting to his katzchen and the time before the war, sitting with here, watching tv late into the night, the first time they ever kissed, holding her hand as Scott and jean said their vows, leaving for the collage in goergia to get them a place to stay. He was yanked back to the real world as sarah tapped his shoulder and shock him a bit. He sat up and looked at her, she had her hat on, the cloth tube pulled up over her nose and the glasses where off, this was the first time he ever saw her eyes, they where a bright piercing green.

"Kurt, get your lazy ass up, we got a job to do" Sarah said as she handed Kurt his jacket, he tossed it on and then his tactical vest over the jacket, and grabbed his rifle. _I can not belive I am about to do this_ he thought as he checked the chamber. He went for his pack but sarah stopped his hand.

"Leave it, we will come back here after we get the kids and Ninetoes" Sarah said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a black tube and handed it to Kurt. He looked at her confused.

"It is a suppressor for the rifle" She said matter factually.

"O vright" Kurt said hooking it to the end of his rifles barrel and stood up, Sarah grabbed her sniper rifle and walked to the door and poked her head out and then motioned Kurt to fallow her as she stepped out and walked to the outside edge of the building. Kurt walked out and saw Sarah lay down in the prone position, her rifles barrel pointed down range at the raiders base.

"Okay listen up, I can do a lot of damage from here, sit tight and I will take out the gaurds I can see, then we move in through that broken window on the second floor, it looks like the building is around four maybe a basement. That's where the kids would be, Ninetoes would be on the top floor" Sarah said as she continued to scan the area. Kurt got on his belly next to her and she handed him a pair of binoculars "point them out to me" Sarah said as she focused her scope.

"Zhe top floor, zhe corner on zhe left" Kurt said as he looked for targets, his report was answered with a decisive tink and the raider feel. The pair worked through the targets and when they finished there where seven dead raiders. Sarah rose up to a crouching position.

"Kurt, that window go through and wait for me, move now keep low and silent" Kurt nodded, he slung his rifle on his back and got on all fours and slunk along the ground like a cat, his chest was mere inches of the ground. _Oh god please don't see me, please don't see me _he thought to himself till he got to the wall of the hotel and looked up at the window, there was a handhold just above him, an old light fixture, he jumped up to and gripped it, the hold held. He looked up at the windows ledge and jumped up and grabbed it, then pulled himself into the building. He went to the wall closer to the inside of the raider's base and into the shadows of the corner. Sarah took about ten minutes to reach him. They stood pressed against the wall, the shadows covered the like a blanket.

"Okay, ill take this floor and up and then you take the first and the basement" Sarah whispered as she slung her sniper rifle and pulled a silent ten millimeter pistol out of its holster and then a knife with her other hand "when you find the kids meet me in this room, don't forget" Kurt nodded and pulled his rifle from his back and shifted it so it rested on his chest, the sling keeping it tight on his chest unless he pulled it to his shoulder. And the two stepped out into the hall way, many of the doors where still closed a few where open, the stairs where at the far end of this hall. Kurt still crouched, walked along the wall keeping close to it so that his dark fur blended in with the natural darkness of the hallway. He had to go around fifty feet before he got to one of the open doors, he heard snoring in the room and went ahead inside quietly as possible. On the bed was a raider, sound asleep. He went over to the cabinets and opened them silently, nothing but clothes, he closed it and opened the next and found an American assault rifle, he decided to take it and all the magazines, and placed them on the top of the dresser.

"What the?" He heard from behind him as he turned he saw the radier rise up a bit but Kurt's dark fur kept him hidden as he moved out of the way from the raider's vision; the bandit got up and walked over to the dresser.

"I know I put those away" he said as he scratched his head. Kurt stood up and took his knife and slit the raider's throat. The raider's hands snapped up to his neck as blood spurted out. The raider fell down with a thud. Kurt heard two sets of footsteps come walking down the hall; he lay down on the dark floor and pointed his rifle at the door, the sights at head level. The two sentinels came into the door way and saw the dead raider on the floor and jumped but they didn't have time to do much else as Kurt squeezed a burst off, the raiders heads snapped back. He acted quickly grabbing one of the raiders legs with his tail and another with his foot and pulled them into the room and put them under the bed same thing with the other body. He found a pack and put the magazines in to it and strapped the rifle to it and tossed it on. He went through some more of the other dressers and found some fresher shirts and pants and tossed them in the old backpack he had found and then he went to the hall and crossed over to the stairs and slung down them like a cat. _This is insane I have barely gone a hundred feet and I have had to kill three more people. Why am I doing this?_ Kurt thought as he went down the stairs and arrived at the first floor. The stairs did continue to the basement but he wanted to go looking around the first floor first before going to the basement. He opened the door and stepped out into another hallway, all the doors where closed _i'm going to guess they all sleep on the top floors to keep safe_. Kurt went into the atrium lobby area, the sitting area had three raiders in the chairs, and Kurt decided to let them be as he slunk around them to the storage closet across the room just behind them. He kept his face towards them, they couldn't see as well as he could in the dark _danke gott_ Kurt though as he reached the storage room. There were all manors of weapons and food in the room. _Better to take them out first then gather up all this shit. _Kurt came around the corner of the door and saw the raiders still sitting in the chairs, they where talking.

"I anit got now good damn idear why we set the fuck up in thi's place" one said.

"it's a good place to set up, beds and storage like no other area we found" Said another.

"Well good beds don't mean much since we got that pack o' deathclaw raoming around hunting people" Said the first again. _What the hell is a deathclaw?_ Kurt thought, but he decided it would be safer to ask Sarah then these raiders. He raised his rifle and emptyed the magazine into the raiders and charis they where in, the silent shots ripped them apart. Kurt felt the tang of guilt in his stomach. He went over to the raiders and searched the body's, all three had American rifles, which he strapped to the backpack using the raiders belts and pilled in all the magizines. He then walked over to the storage room again, and grabbed some plastic bags and filled them up with the food. He examined what he would guess was a rifle. It had a long rectangle shaped top part with a wire built stock and a trigger, a small microfusion cell was in a receptacle and it said AER9 laser rifle on the top part. Kurt says two _these are most definitely coming with me._ He strapped them to his pack and then filled the backpack with all the microfusion cells and energy cells he found. He then went back to the stairs and down into the basement. The door opened to a floor that to human would be pitch black but Kurt saw fairly well. There were two raiders guarding a door. _That is definitely where the kids are then_ Kurt logically thought and raised his rifle and snapped two rounds off and dropped the raiders and went over to them, and searched them as well, one ten mill smg and a forty four mag _one shot from that and would not be going any where_ he thought as he tossed it in his pack, he took all their caps and put them into his money pouch and took the key and opened the door, the room was light fairly well. The three kids where sitting in the corner, the fear in their eyes was evident.

"Are you here to hurt us?" One of the kids asked as they all looked at Kurt, his appearance did not help them feel safer.

"nein, I am here to get you home" Kurt said as he crouched down to their level.

"But you are a demon, you are going to eat us" Said the smallest child a brown haired boy, his blue eyes big with fear who pushed his face away "wait a demon wouldn't be furry like a teddy bear"

"Uh huh, well if he killed raiders he is good with me" The oldest kid, a blonde haired girl around twelve said.

"Yeah, I would haft to agree" Said the other boy "here give one of those rifles to me and Kelly we will watch your back, i'm Johnny and the tiny guy is tosh"

"Yeah vright, you guys are not taking any of zhese guns" Kurt said as he stood up "besides by now zhey are all probably dead"

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Sarah iz clearing to rest of zhe floors" Kurt said.

"Isn't she that regulator?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, and we haft to go meet up vith her so lets move" Kurt said leading them out of the room. The group walked out of the basement and back to the room Kurt and Sarah came in. A few minutes latter Sarah came in and saw the kids, she to had a pack and loot she scrounged from the top floors.

"Okay Kurt port the kids back and ill get some sleeping bags for them and then come back for me" Sarah said.

"Vhy didn't we do zhat in zhe first place?" Kurt asked.

"it is loud" Sarah said, Kurt did haft to agree in dead silence the bamf made by his porting. He did as she said and in around ten minutes they where back in their camp with the kids and Sarah had Ninetoes scalp. Kurt went to sleep torn, _I had to kill but these kids are now safe and when we get back they will be home_.

"_you did the right thing kurt" _he heard the professor say in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt awoke to the smell of cooking food and sound of tinkling plates as the companions he had found ate their breakfast. Kurt rose from his bed. _Gott damn I am tired _he thought as he stretched his arms out and yawned loudly. He looked around, and just in time to see Kelly shove a plate of food in his hand, it was some cooked up steak and some potatoes. He smiled and wolfed them down faster then a starving dog.

"Well some was hungry" Sarah said as she stood up and started to pack up the camp and gear up. She slammed in a fresh mag for her rifle, Kurt looked around all his gear was ready. The kids had some scavenges and looked eager to leave. Kurt tossed the plate and grabbed his pack tossed it on and out into the wasteland they headed again. The walk was shorter then when they came considering they didn't haft to worry about stealth. It wasn't to long before they reached the town. The residents came out to see the kids, the sheriff walked up to Kurt. _Oh shit please don't say I did something wrong_ he thought as the sheriff stopped in front of him and held out his hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself, sheriff Sheapered and you son are a brave young man. Here I would like to compensate you for your work so here 1000 caps from the citizens and myself" a tear came back to his eye "for bringing my daughter home"

"I didn't vork alone, Sarah helped me out" Kurt said turning and expecting to see the flaming redhead but she had disappeared he looked around and saw her figure of in the distance.

"_See you around blue boy don't go dying on me now_" He heard in his head.

"Well a shot on me for Kurt and another for the fallin" Rob said, the town cheered as they went into the saloon. Kurt decided to enjoy himself and joined them.

Kurt staggered into his room; his head swam as he collapsed onto his bed and passed out.

_Ow, ow, ow _he thought standing up. He gathered his gear and walked down stairs and saw rob at the bar. Kurt pulled a chair up next to him and saw a glass of scotch slide in front of him.

"And a glass for the road" Rob said holding up his own glass "and a toast to those lost to the wastes and the vice's of this world"

"Ill drink to zhat" Kurt said downing the liquid and walking out of the saloon.

"Hey, Kurt if you ever find your bunny lase I want you to give her this" Rob walked over and dropped a ring, a sapphire set in the band "it was my wife's"

"I vill" Kurt said as he turned out down the road and headed for the metro entrance just a mile out of town. He walked to the metro; the opening looked like a gate to hell as he went walking into it the wind howling. _I am starting to have some second thoughts_ he thought. The tunnel was dark but their was a light enough to navigate by and see signs that pointed down farther. _Kirkdale? Well better then this hell whole_ he said. He took a step and kicked a glass bottle by accident, it went soaring into a wall and smashed the sound echoed down the halls, suddenly loud screeches and growls erupted from a room off on his left _oh fuck not good_. He went tearing up the tunnel as fast as his fawn legs would carry him; the things behind him were gaining ground. Kurt turned and saw what looked like a bunch of zombies running at him. Kurt pulled the rifle to his shoulder and let lose knocking most of them down. He back pedaled till he had killed a few and then turned and sprinted up the cavern and came to a large open area, it was a river or at least it was now, _there was a street here that is evident _Kurt thought as he looked for a way up. The ghouls where close behind him, he looked once and ported to the other side on top of the river bank. It was still before six o'clock so Kurt turned and saw a sign pointing to a open door way into a office building. He heard voices and people. He walked into the building; the center of the building had fell in, resulting in the strange construction of the city. He walked to the stairs and went around the building climbing up stairs. He reached the third level and looked around taking in the city _this is so cool. _He went through a door and into the shop; the door read "atlas maps". Kurt walked in to see maps all over the walls, a old desk served as a counter at one end. He walked over and stood waiting after five minutes he called out.

"Atlas, are you vere?" Kurt said as he looked around. he heard steps and out stepped a ghoul, leathery wings out of his back.

"Well ill be damned" Atlas said as he stared at Kurt.

"Varren?" Kurt inquired his heart rate raised as he looked at what might be someone he knew.

"yeah oh my god you are alive?" Warren asked.

"yes, I vas in cyro freezing for zhe last two hundred years" Kurt said as he walked over to warren and hugged him the happiness in his voice evident.

"Well, what can I do for you my old friend?" Warren asked as he motioned for him to fallow. They entered a room; it had a small table and kitchen set up. They sat down at the table and began to talk.

"I need a map, on from here to at least Bayville" Kurt said as he leaned forward, his golden eyes sparkled from meeting an old friend.

"Well, I have a few map books that big and my I ask why you are going that far?"

"Vell, I am going to rescue our friends from zhere cyro sleep, zhe pods didn't set right" Kurt said, a look of saddens over took warren.

"Kurt, Bayville is now a city of nothing but feral ghouls and super mutants. It is freezing cold year round, it is always snowing and new York is controlled by the mafia" Warren said.

"I am going any vay" Kurt said, the two continued to talk for a long time, about the old days, the wasteland and eventually they went to bed. Kurt awoke to warren making breakfast.

"So, vhat is zhe best plan?" Kurt asked pulling up a map.

"Well" Warren sat down and looked at the map "your best idea is to go from here to this city" he pointed to a mark labeled Coleville "it is the largest city in the southern wastes; the cravens operate out of there. If you hop on one as a guard or" he moved his finger to a mall "if you raid this place, the only way in is the roof and I can't take a Brahmin up there, you can with your porting. The mall is untouched, full of gear ripe for the pickings. If you do that sign on as a merchant and you will make a killing" Warren said.

"Zhat sounds like the best idea, if I can make some money to get on my feet for me and kitty, zhen it iz all the better"

"I have one Brahmin, her names Bessie"

"Danke my friend and now I must part after we eat"

Two hours later

Kurt walked down the road and saw the mall that warren was talking about, _ill haft to port to the roof with Bessie and then probably port down to the stores_ he thought. He grabbed Bessie and ported to the roof. He looked around, the roof had a rectangle of solid concert, and the huge sky light was intact except for a section that had fell in Kurt went over and tested the glass, the glass was actually a clear plastic about six inches thick. _This is going to be fun_ Kurt thought as he shoot himself down the plastic and it resulted in a slide ride of his life. The mall was black and bleak but the stores where untouched; there was a gander mountain, clothing stores, and a clinic. Kurt walked into the sporting goods store and walked to the back, the guns lay there untouched just ready to be taken. He gathered up the guns and tied them to his pack and started pilling ammo into bags and stuffing them in pocket and any space that was open and or empty. He felt a good deal heaver as he walked out to find some boots; he found a few good pair and tossed them on to his pack. He then grabbed a back pack and used the handle to tie a whole new pack to his own. He went pack and filled it with ammo and pistols, then scopes and final bipods. He went to the bags and grabbed another and went to the nearest clothing store and started to fill the bag with socks, shirts and cargo pants. He took the bags back to the roof and pilled them up nearby and went bag for more and more. By the time he was on his last trip he had twelve packs full of clothes seven of ammo and weapons, he started to take other things as well such belts and knives. He started back up for the ramp but saw a dress store across the ramp and went over to the window, in it he saw a blue dress, and it was beautiful. _Kitty would love it! _He thought as he picked up some rubble and tossed it into the window. It shattered with a clattering noise, it echoed but Kurt didn't take much notice however something did. Kurt went over and started to back the dress up as nice as he could. He placed it into a box with tissue paper, then sealed the box with some duck tape from his pack and examined his work. _this will make such a lovely gift when I get her and we get married and have a home_ and it hit him then, he still had to get out of Atlanta, and even fined a good place to live. He sighed; just as he did there was a loud crunch of glass. Kurt's head snapped up, standing in the door was a large black bear but this one was different, it had missing fur patches and it had muscles that rippled under its skin.

"Oh Shit vhy me?" Kurt said as he stared at the bear, it roared and came running at him, Kurt ported behind him and went running for the ramp but the bear was hot on his heels. Kurt drew his revolver and turned fired twice at the best and kept running. He went careening around the corner of a walkway and saw the ramp, it was so close. _FUCK, FUCK, HOLY, FUCKING SHIT _he was screaming mentally. The bear had caught up to him and took his legs out which sent him over the side and he landed in a heap and looked around the first floor. The were open stores, and more ghouls then he could count. They all stared at him. Then one screeched just as the bear jumped down and landed on a few of them. Kurt used this to his advantage and ran for the stairs. The creatures behind him noticed and came running after him like zombies. Kurt saw his one chance, set of stairs just ahead. He charged up them and bolted for the ramp. He sprinted up the plastic and turned to see the bear doing the same with its now army of ghouls. The bear and ghouls weight caused it to start twisting and turning Kurt kept his footing as best as he could and just as he reached the top a thunderous creaking noise sounded and Kurt jumped for the ledge and caught the edge with his gut and pulled himself over.

"Holy fucking shit, zhat vas why to intense for me" Kurt said as he stood and walked over to Bessie and started to take the packs and putting them on her. He took his and opened it up and set up his shelter. He then went through and inventoried his scavenges on his iPod. _Hmm, I will keep these and that, those can go_ he thought as went through everything. He finished with it and had a good deal in front of him, there was a two pair of boots, a duster like Sarah's and a Rolex solar power watch. He put the rest away in his packs and magazines. _I got an idea_ he thought as he took the boots and pulled out his knife and set to work. thirty minutes later his rewarded with custom made boots. He took of his shoes and put them on. _Like a glove._ He then pulled the tactical vest off and took and sews the pouches to the vest, the tan jacket and pouches matched. He smiled _that is going to be a lot better_ he said in his mind as he tossed the remnants of the vest away. He started to take the butt packs of his belts and put them on the back of the dusters waist line. He took a leather belt and made a banned the went from the packs and ran to the front so that the clasp was over the opening of the jacket. He started to place knives and his pistol holster on it. He cut the rifles sling and integrated it into the shoulder. He sat back from his work and admired it. _That right there is certantly my own_ it was a great investment of his time. He hung it up on the top bar of the shelter.

"vhat do you zhink Bessie?" he said facing the cow which mooed.

"Yeah, a fire sounds good" Kurt said. He stood gathered up some wood and everything burnable he found and a good ten minutes latter he had a good fire.

"And a dinner" he said placing a MRE near it to cook. He leaned forward; his face felt the heat from the fire. _I wonder how bad the cut is_ Kurt thought as he stared at the fire and had a bright idea. _I need glass_ he said as he started to search fro some and found a good deal near a busted sign, he took a piece and used it to look at his cut. _I should rebandage it_ he said as he peeled the bandages off and headed back to his camp. He rebandage, which was no easy task considering that it ran from an inch above his eyebrow and to the middle of his cheek. He sighed as he tossed the glass letting it smash nearby. He opened his dinner and set about eating it.

"You know vhat Bessie, zhese aren't half bad at all" Kurt said tossing the paper wrappings into the fire and climbed into his sleeping bag.

(this is a dream now)

Kurt felt soft, green grass below his feet as he walked through the institute's backyard. There was a place nearby him and Kitty would always go to be alone and that's where he was headed. He saw kitty sitting in near the river, her hair down around her face. Kurt walked over and sat down next to her his legs crossed. She lay her head in his lap, Kurt absent mindedly stroked her hair. _she is so beautiful_ he thought.

"Kurt, do you know what today is?" Kitty asked looking out across the river.

"Not vreally, how about you refresh mein memory" Kurt said even though he knew what she was talking about. It had been a year ago since lance had dumped kitty and kitty ran to Kurt, it had taken awhile but the two ended up as a inseparable couple in a few weeks.

"It has been a year since we started dating, silly" kitty said as she turned up and faced him. Kurt looked down at her and smiled. Before she could react he stood and tapped her shoulder.

"You're it katzchen" ha said, she laughed and ran after him, they ran around the yard and eventually kitty tackled Kurt. She landed on top of him staring into his eyes and then the two kissed. _That's it I am marring kitty_ Kurt said as he felt Kitty's back with his hands. she broke away.

"Do you really haft to go?" she asked him as she lay her head on his chest.

"Ja, I vill just be gone for a few weeks to get us a place to stay vhile we are at collage" Kurt said.

"What about the war, what if it goes nuclear like so many fear it will?" She asked.

"zhen I vill come for you" Kurt said as he hugged her close. He kissed her head and the two drifted to sleep.

**A.n hey guys, so what you think please review it is the only way I can know if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt awoke in the morning when the beam of sunlight hit his face like a laser over the horizon. He raised an arm to block the light as he let his eyes adjust to morning light. He looked around his small camp; Bessie was a sleep nearby, all his gear that he salvaged stored on her back. The fire was nothing but embers and his tent was wet with morning dew. _Well time from some breakfast_ he thought to himself as he grabbed a MRE and tore into it like a famished animal. The meal was good, a helping of eggs and bacon with a cracker thing that he smothered with a sugary jam. _All right lets see where we haft to go today _he said to himself as he pulled out a map. He found his location it and looked for his next destination. He needed to get to the city of Coleville but that was on the other side of something labeled MIZ. It was a vast area marked with red; a blue line was drawn from Coleville to a place called "The cove".

"Vell zhen Bessie to zhe cove vwe go" he said to the Brahmin who raised its heads and looked at him with a "you are joking right?" Expression on the faces. Kurt packed up his camp and tossed the duster he had made last night on and filled up the pouches. It was a bit too big for him and the sleeves were to long, so he rolled them up to above his elbows and grabbed his rifle and then Bessie tail and ported them off the roof.

Kurt examined the building as he walked steadily along the roads, checking the map to make sure he was on the right course. He whistled a tune to himself as he lead Bessie around the various obstacles, wrecked cars, rubble and the occasional truck. It was easy going for awhile, the road some what clear and the map was quite easy to fallow. It would have been a relaxing expericance if the world around him wasn't dead.

"All zis, for vhat? Zis city ust to be very beautiful, full of life and people vho vhere continent and happy but it vas all taken avay from zhem because of some stupid var that left zis place in ruins" Kurt said allowed to Bessie who just mooed her agreement.

The two eventually up at the place called the cove. It was an old hospital, the doors had no glass left and the building was falling apart. Kurt pushed the door and lead Bessie on through. The lobby had a desk to the right of the door and in the waiting room or what was the waiting room, where people who where obviously travelers and a few who resembled solders. The solider like people had on what Kurt recognized as old military combat armor. The cloth between the plates was black and the plates them selves where a gray almost steel color. Each solider had on a vest with an assault pack hooked up to the back; a few had bags and holsters along with more magazines strapped around their thighs. The one ting that they all had in common was the mask they wore over their face. It was black and resembled a paintball mask except that the built in air filter mask was evident since it protruded out of the bottom to cover the chin. An air seal ring ran around the place where the mask secured to the face and it was hinged on the strap system that resembled a gasmasks on to p of their heads. Kurt looked around, one solider was sitting at the desk and he decided to walk over to him.

"Hello, I vas vondering how to get to Coleville?" Kurt asked the man who looked up "And just out of curiosity vho are you people?"

"Well" the man began with a southern draw " to get to Coleville you just got to pay 100 caps and wait with the others fro the next departure time, as for all the solders, we are part of the brotherhood of steel, it s an organization that more or less governs certain areas and in others just looks for tech."

"I don't quite understand" Kurt said.

"Well, there are many different divisions of the brotherhood; I am part of the Atlanta group. We decided to not only look for and restore technology we find plus fight the super mutants" The solider said.

"Vhere did you come from zhen?" Kurt asked.

"California about one hundred and eighty five years ago" the man said leaning back in his chair "we left because some over righteous group called the enclave who claim to be the government drove us out plus the area is becoming infested with super mutants, now we are east of the Rockies and all the way to the Atlantic ocean, most of the mid west and mid east groups just do what we did in Cali, here we try to set up a new cities, we decided all the tech in the world ant worth a fucking thing without civilization"

"Vell JA, I vould agree and just out of curiosity, vhy does no vone jump at my looks" Kurt asked something he had pondered for a long time now.

"Well, lets see we see ghouls, super mutants and other mutated fucked up best from hell everyday so a blue furry demon boy is normal, hell you ant the first physically mutated X gene mutant I seen, now if you are done with your questions I would recommend that you head over to the doors since they be leaving now" The solider said as he pointed over at the doors. Kurt walked over leading Bessie by her rope halter. _A two headed cow and a demon boy what a strange group_. Kurt fallowed the crowd through the doors and found himself next and older man, he looked around sixty, unkempt gray hair and bearded making him resemble an old hermit, the older mans body however did not reflect his age.

"Well, hey there youngin'" the man said as looked over at Kurt "Whach you a headin' to Coleville fer?"

"Hopefully to join up vith a carven head north, got a lot of good stuff maybe make some vreally good money and zhen get my own gear and head up to Bayville" Kurt said.

"Bayville? Aint heard bout there's in awhile last time I dids though it was still a hell hole" the older man said.

"Vhat? Vhy?" Kurt asked.

"Simple there is where most them raider gangs go to hideout some went started cities, lawless and dangerous but cities none the more and plus more and more of them mutates are up there every year from what's I hear and they aren't as thickhead as we fuckin wished they was" the man leaned in closer "some say the stratin the first nation of mutates up there's"

"Zhat is not good but I am going anyvay" Kurt said as he looked forward of the column, the path wove through the hospital and eventually they came to a bridge that sanded a gap between the building across and the one in which they currently resided. The carven went across the bridge the whole time the solders making them move at a light jog and watching the streets below. The bridge was rickety and not stable, it sawed and creaked but they got across the first one.

"Vell talk about a vay to go, just out of curiosity vhy don't vwe go on zhe streets?" Kurt asked looking at the older man.

"Super mutants are downs there and they Aint friendly, the brotherhood made huge walls and fenced them in inside and they built these bridges across, down there is death, many a brave scanger has gone down there to steal from the mutants or just scavenge but end up a meal" The man said "by the way names Billy Joe, must just call me Rusty"

"Vhy?" Kurt asked wondering about the strange nickname, _who calls a man Rusty?_

"Oh, probley because of the time I survived been a mutants meal by kill him with a rusty knife that I still have" Rusty said as drew a knife with quite literally an orange blade.

"Vell zhen, Kurt Wagner" Kurt said holding out his three fingered hand, Rusty took it.

"Pleasure to meet ya" Rusty said "you never did say what its you is lookin fers up in Bayville"

Kurt reached into his pocket and produced a picture of his beloved kitty, _mein gott she is so beautiful_. Rusty took the picture and examined her.

"She still alive I mean this picture looks ancient, what you a freeze baby?" Rusty asked handing back the picture.

"Ja, I am but mein pod opened on zhe timer zheirs didn't and now imp going to get mein friends and her" Kurt said as he placed in to the pocket inside the jacket close to his heart.

"Well what is she to ya, freezer boy?" Rusty asked Kurt punching his shoulder.

"She vould have been mein fiancé had zhe bombs not dropped, vwe vere going to attend collage down zere, nice weather, places to go and now she's mein sleeping beauty" Kurt said tossing in a joke, Rusty keeled over laughing.

"Wait, wait, the boy who looks like the devils son is going to go into a hell on earth to rescue his sleeping angel and come back out alive?" Rusty was nearly dying now "well ill be damned I my have finally found a story worth writing down, I can see the title now To hell and back for Love " he said this last part with giant puppy eyes and his hand clasped together like some obsessed twilight fan over Edward "and, and we will put a picture of you the brave hero, daring the wastes, daring the super mutants to touch his women, facing every challenge head on" Rusty again broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ja, Ja very funny" Kurt said. Rusty regained his composer and looked at him and had a serious look on his face.

"I ait kiden bout written it" Rusty said "I would make caps left and right a story that gave people hope well son now days that worth more then a box of ammo"

The carven of travelers reached Coleville, it was truly and awe inspiring sight. _Now that looks like something straight out of a movie_. Coleville was built out of four towers near each other, bridges there and here and just seemed like every where. The towers stretched sky high and it seemed every floor was filled with light and people. They fallowed the bridge and entered into the main entrance of the south building, the area had floors missing from above so it had a high ceiling, about forty feet, stair cases lead up to the balcony, a half of a floor, above them that Kurt guessed lead to the other places, hotels, homes, restaurants. The large open room served as a market place and at the back a pen for the entire Brahmin. Kurt went over to the pen and tied up Bessie and grabbed a few rifles he found a bag of clothes and two shotguns and went out to trade.

Two hours later Kurt had more ammo, food and was a thousand caps richer. He trudged up the stairs and reached the upper levels. A sign pointed to a door labeled "the Sampson Hotel". Kurt walked on through and went to the desk.

"Hello, sir would you like a room?" the young lady asked behind the counter.

"How much?" Kurt asked her _I hope not a lot_.

"Oh, hundred twenty for basic one fifty for a nicer room" she said looking at him. Kurt placed the one fifty on the table and took the Key.

"And the clinic is free; just down the hall" The lady said "get that cut taken care"

Kurt shrugged and walked down to the clinic, he opened to find an old office turned med bay, the desk now was moved to the wall, medical tools on it, a locker labeled "medical supply" and a gurney. The doctor was a bald headed man, around the age of thirty, his shaven face bore a few scars and his expression just said solider.

"Hey there kid, oh damn that is a good one. Here" the doctor patted the gurney on to which Kurt sat "names Zed"

"Kurt"

"Well that is a nasty ass cut son, blood stained your fur and it looks some what infected" Zed took off the bandage, it smelled horrible "Well here is what we will do, I am going to stitch it shut the rest of the way and use a direct stim to the area, heeled by morning and it will leave quite the wicked scar" Zed handed him a bottle of tequila "Sorry no morphine, drink up"

"You aren't vreally a doctor are you?" Kurt asked as he took the bottle.

"Yup, I am or was a medic for a long time with the BOS but it lost my leg and now im the hotel doc" Zed said. Kurt sighed and raise the bottle. Around forty minutes later he stumbled into his room his face half bandaged and drunk. He dropped his pack and crashed onto the bed.

* * *

A.N. All right guys come on can I get at lest one review. I except any criticism or praise I don't even care if it's just "dude checked it out, like the story, or dude I don't like it.


End file.
